Bus Ride to Hell
by XgreengazeX
Summary: Its exactly what it sounds like! Craig has a vision of the school bus crashing in a terrible car accident while heading to their senior trip!  Swearing and violence


_Well. Hello there. This would be my first fanfiction. ever. But pleeeeaasee don't let that be a turn-off!_

_South Park crossed with Final Destination. **Yes.**_

_It is exactly what it sounds like, they all diiieee~ and in the order **I** like. so dun bitch to me._

_And i actually **thought** about this story. +1 accomplishment. _

_This was disturbingly fun to write. Heheheee...~_

_Enjoy._

_OH. I DO NOT own South Park or ANY of its characters, and I DO NOT own Final Destination, or any situations based off any of their movies._

_South Park and Final Destination(C) Respectful owners_

* * *

><p>It was three-o-clock as the South ParkNorth Park Senior Class boarded their buses to travel the three hour trip to their destination. The combined South Park and North Park High School have been going on the same trip for, like, ever. An amusement park. Being as small and out-of-the-way as their school was, they never did any cooler trips, like Denver High's trip, their Senior Class went to Paris every year.

But, nevertheless, it was going to be tons of fun, him, Clyde and Token dragging Tweek to every high, fast and terrifying ride there. What wasn't going to be all that fun, though was the ride there. Craig hated the fact that they had to take school buses. And what made it worse? Tweek.

He had to admit, he loved Tweek and all, but God, the kid never stopped _moving!_ Then he'd have to listen to the random noises and paranoid rants about how he hated sitting in the back of the bus…_for three hours…_

Craig was jerked from his thoughts by the common noise of Kyle Broflovski and Eric Cartman screaming the usual:

"YOU'RE SUCH A STUPID JEW!"

"DON'T BELITTLE MY PEOPLE, FATASS!"

Hearing the usual yells wasn't what irritated the hell out of Craig, though. It was the fact that they still hurt his ears despite them being in the front of the bus, while Craig was three seats from the back. He flipped them off, though they wouldn't have noticed.

There was more yelling from the front, from Kenny McCormick, who was trying to shut the two up, and save his ears from exploding. He was sitting next to Kyle, he had the right-side window seat, and Cartman had the left-side window. The two were shouting over Kenny and Butters, who was next to Cartman. Poor soul, barley fit in his seat, and his eardrums probably committed suicide by now.

"Holy shit, dude!" Craig looked across the aisle to Clyde, who was looking past Token and out of the window at a Semi-truck driver. "He's drinking beer!" He said that as the truck driver crinkled a can and tossed it out of his window.

"GAH! We're all gonna DIE, man!" Tweek yelled, pulling at his hair, just like he did since elementary school. His little outburst gained him a glare from the seat in front of theirs.

"Chill. Could've been his first one." Stan Marsh told Tweek, lazily attempting to calm him down.

"He swerved a little..." Token said to Stan, who glared at him back, for ruining any chances of quiet from Tweek. Tweek pulled more at his hair, and his eyes widened more.

Craig stared out of his window, trying to ignore the babbling going on next to him. He noticed that there was construction work on the freeway ahead; there was a long line of cars and trucks moving slowly around the construction and the workers. He studied the area more; there was a sign with lights reading "SLOW". As he stared at the sign, the 'S' flickered a little, before going completely out. The sign now said "LOW", Craig smiled.

He looked at the long line of vehicles ahead of them, it was now moving a bit faster, but still considerably slow. A few cars ahead of them, a honking fit took place as the semi-truck holding the drinking driver swerved again, though, not close to hitting a worker, which would have gotten the cops on his ass.

It's too bad.

After what seemed like three hours in itself, the bus full of students finally made it to the freeway. Craig looked up as Stan's head hovered over his; Stan was gazing out of the bus's back window, searching for the car Wendy and Bebe were riding in. They're mothers decided, that even though they were all 17-year-olds, that they still needed chaperones for the trip. But, nobody understood how just the two of them could watch their whole class; everyone would still do whatever they wanted anyway.

"Dude, you're fucking girlfriend's fine. Now, sit down." Craig said, blandly, as he always did.

Stan looked down at Craig, eyes narrowed; he sat back, but didn't turn around "Asshole"

Craig just flipped him off in return, and Stan turned and sat properly back in his seat. Craig then looked over to his friends, who were all still yelling at each other about something-or-other. He didn't give a shit.

_**POP!**_

A loud noise from out on the street was heard, moments later, sounds of tires screeching and metal clashing. All in just a few seconds, there were cars tumbling over each other, others trying to dodge the mess. Everyone in the Denver-bound bus was so focused on the source of the accident taking place that nobody was prepared for the collision on the right side of the bus. The bus was pushed to the left, some kids, including Kenny were pushed off their seat to the aisle. He was covered in blood. But some would guess that it wasn't his own, since the bus was hit directly where Kyle was sitting. The whole seat was left a sharp mess, begging for someone to die on one of its sharp edges.

Just seconds after the first collision, their bus rammed into more vehicles, this time in the front. More people were sent into the aisle, their bus driver was now dead, along with Kenny and Butters, both of their heads were sent through the sharp bars from the seats.

Craig stared, he truly couldn't believe what was happening, many strange things happened in his life, but, this was just _brutal_. He looked at his friends, but jerked his head back to his window, when he heard a huge _SCREECH_. And he didn't like what he saw, not at all. As fast as he could possibly move, he ducked under his seat, just as the out-of-control semi crashed into the side of the bus, sending it rolling to its side, then completely over on its top. The students still alive went tumbling like rag-dolls all over the bus. Craig held on to his seat for-fucking-life. And the fact that he was still alive meant that the semi must've hit the bus just ahead of where he was seated, it also meant that Stan probably died on impact.

Craig opened his eyes after the bus finally stopped moving, he was curled in the underside of the bus seat, he turned and twisted, with some difficulty, and got out, falling to the roof of the bus, now on the ground. He attempted to land on his feet, but a sharp pain in his knee didn't allow him that, he landed on his ass.

He looked around, everyone lay on the roof, broken and mangled. Including Tweek, Clyde and Token. But he had no time to let the sight sink in, before another terrifying sound came from the street, he lifted his head in automatic reaction to the noise, to see a car barrel-rolling toward the bus. Toward him.

Craig closed his eyes as tight as he could.

"Holy shit, dude! He's drinking beer!"

Craig snapped his eyes open. The_ fuck?_ He looked around, everyone was fine, and…He looked over to Clyde and Token, they were staring at the guy in the semi, drinking beer.

_The fuck?_

"GAH!" He looked at Tweek as he yelled out.

'_We're all gonna DIE, man!' _Craig thought, that's what he's going to say…

"We're all gonna DIE, man!" Tweek said, just as Craig knew he would.

_Okay, this is really fucking weird. But, it's Tweek, he's kind of predictable in that sense. Of course he's going to think we're going to die. He always thinks that…but…_

"Chill. Could've been his first one-" Stan cut off at the end of his statement when he realized Craig had said the exact same thing. He gave Craig a weird look, Craig exchanged with a terrified one.

"He swerved a little-" Craig copied Token's statement as well. Gaining him more looks.

"Holy. Shit. Are…? We're gonna fucking die..!" Craig nearly whispered, Tweek flinched away.

" GAH! I KNEW it!"

Craig looked out of his window, crushing his cheek against it, attempting to see further ahead in the traffic.

_Construction._

"_STOP THE BUS!"_ Craig screamed, jumping out of his seat. Everyone went quiet. "We're all going to die!"

"Uh, I think you took Tweek a little too literally, dude." Clyde said, with a worried look on his face.

"NO! I fucking _SAW_ it! There's gonna be a huge accident once we get on the freeway!"

"Quit bullshitting with us, Craig, you're not funny" Cartman yelled to him.

Craig looked out of his window again, seeing the lighted sign that said "SLOW". He pointed to it, "See that sign? The 'S' will flicker and go out!"

The students waited, all watching the sign, before the 'S' flickered and went out.

Just like Craig said.

"Now, we have to get off this road!" Craig pleaded.

There was an outburst of voices on the bus, some panicked, but most yelling at Craig for this asshole-ish joke he was playing. Stan stood up, looking ready to _really_ shut Craig up, before the bus driver's voice rang out.

"HUSH! YOU! AND YOU! _OFF!_" He pointed to Craig and Stan. Craig stared for a minute, then realized what he said, and hurriedly tried to get out of his seat. He then turned to his friends, "Come on, you guys! We have to-"

"Uh, we're not coming." Clyde cut Craig off, speaking for himself and Token, Tweek was already behind Craig. He believed every word.

"But-"

Craig was cut off again by the bus driver telling him to hurry and get off. In which he did, Tweek following close behind, and Stan following grumpily as well. In seeing Stan getting off, Kyle decided to get off as well, the trip wouldn't be as much fun without Stan there. Kenny followed as well, confused in what he should believe, and not wanting to be stuck with Cartman. Though that didn't matter either, all his friends gone, Cartman exited the bus too, pushing Butters out with him.

The bus door closed and it pulled away, leaving the seven students standing there, most were pissed about the whole thing, even though the most got off the bus willingly.

Craig was stressed, generally, he didn't believe in the supernatural-psychic bullshit, but this was so _real._ He could feel everything, and he could've sworn his knee still hurt. But, the bus was now heading for the freeway, all the student heading for their deaths…

A car pulled up, and the back window rolled down to reveal Wendy and Bebe on the opposite side.

"What are you guys _doing_? Did you get kicked off the bus?"

"Pft, yeah." Stan answered, then glared daggers at Craig "_He_ decided to play a _real fucking funny_ joke-"

"It _wasn't_ a joke! They're all going to _die!" _Craig yelled, and as if he'd said the magic words, a loud crash was heard, followed by more, and more.

Nobody could believe it, it _really_ happened. It wasn't a joke.

And they had lived.

Before they knew it, the crash had ended, and there were ambulances, police cars and fire trucks storming down the street to the fiery wreck, looking for survivors that weren't there. The only survivors were the seven standing on the side of the road, and the two in the car. The police soon realized this, and picked them up, taking them to the station.

Nobody really could say much about the situation, except for Craig. He blabbered everything about seeing the accident, but of course the cops saw him as 'crazy as hell' and told him to stop playing the games. This, naturally, earned them the middle finger as he stormed out.

There were a lot of crazy people in the world, and Craig sure as hell wasn't going to be called one of them. His actions saved seven people from dying.

He wished Clyde and Token were in the group as well…

_But little did he know, Death doesn't take kindly to those who mess up his plan…_

_It was only the beginning._


End file.
